The present invention relates to a conveyor system for packaging machines, and, more particularly, to a conveyor system channelling containers into a multiplicity of lanes.
Manufacturers and bottlers utilizing bottles and like containers generally require a conveyor system which will evenly distribute bottles into a number of discharge lanes leading into case packing machinery or like equipment. Round bottles may be placed in a specific pattern on a conveyor belt at the intake end of the discharge lanes. As the belt carries them into the discharge lanes, they will retain the pattern, leading to proper distribution into the discharge lanes without special mechanical dividers. Non-round bottles, however, have inherent instability due to their irregular shape and generally will not distribute among the discharge lanes without a divider to properly space them.
Traditional mechanical dividers often provide a single pivotable intake lane for delivering a predetermined number of bottles into one of several parallel stationary discharge lanes, which is then pivoted into alignment with an adjacent discharge lane. Uniform distribution is obtained as the intake lane moves across the discharge lanes.
For the intake lane to change from one discharge lane to another without creating a jam, it is also desirable that the divider be provided with means to create a space between the bottles. The space must be dimensioned so as to allow sufficient time for the intake lane to move between adjacent discharge lanes.
Several mechanisms have been used to accomplish this separation. In one, a braking system temporarily narrows the width of the intake lane, thereby stopping the flow of bottles. In another, a star wheel or worm gear may contact each bottle and establish a spacing as the bottle moves thereby which is sufficient to permit a change in position of the intake lane. These control mechanisms may also be used to stop flow entirely when there is an adverse condition such as downstream overload.
Several problems have been noted with a divider system in which only the intake lane pivots. Because the intake lane must traverse the entire distance between the discharge lanes, the time for a lane change is substantial from one side to the other of the lane array. This requires a substantial space between bottles to avoid a jam. Additionally, the intake lane must be angled more greatly from the line of travel of the conveyor belt to align with the outermost discharge lanes. In this position, the driving force of the conveyor belt drives the bottles against the side of the intake lane, creating drag and potential bottle rotation. Both effects reduce the overall throughput of the divider system.
Moreover, when the intake lane is positioned at a substantial angle to the line of travel of the belt, there is a sharp angle between the intake lane and the discharge lanes which are aligned with the line of travel of the conveyor belt. A bottle traveling down the intake lane will undergo a substantial directional change to enter the outer discharge lane, which may cause bottle rotation. In this position, there is usually a resultant gap between the adjacent ends of the partition walls defining the intake lane and the discharge lane, increasing the likelihood of bottle rotation or jamming.
The traditional methods for creating the necessary bottle spacing produce their own set of problems. The above described braking systems must engage each time that the intake lane changes to a new discharge lane. This constant braking and releasing may permit the bottles to hit one another causing noise, possible glass fracture, and deformations of plastic containers. Additional problems include potential discharge of bottles from the conveyor and damage to their sides or labels.
Worm screw systems provide separation between every bottle and permit a lane change between any two adjacent bottles. However, the space around each bottle reduces overall system performance. Additionally, a different worm screw is needed for each bottle size, requiring repetitive part changes, expense, and the risk of part unavailability. The same problems arise when a conventional star wheel is used to provide separation between every bottle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel lane divider assembly for bottles and the like which reduces the time required for an input lane to move into alignment with a new discharge lane, thereby reducing the spacing required between bottles.
It is also an object to provide such a lane divider assembly which includes means for briefly stopping bottles to establish separation therebetween.
It is a further object to provide such a lane divider assembly which reduces the angle of travel required of a bottle in the input lane relative to the line of travel of the conveyor belt.
It is another object to provide such a line divider assembly with reduced angles and gap between the adjacent ends of the input lane and discharge lanes.